Talk:V1.3.2/@comment-35902141-20180617015618/@comment-35902141-20180617191208
One last few ideas: Harri One of Baldi's Friends, he is quite hairy, to say the least. He loves keeping the school safe and making sure everyone follows the rules. He likes to have kids meet other kids! Harri will go around and make sad kids (Playtime's rope cut, bullied students (yes, the bully can take items from Student NPCs)) Harri will walk around with sad kids for a little bit, and he will speed them up. He will make you jumprope with playtime for 10 times instead of 5, and can give you 5, 10, 15, and 20 second detentions. Cutting Playtime's Rope gives you 10 seconds, stealing from another student gives you 20, refusing to play with Playtime gives you 15, and not interatcing with other students gives you 5. Impossible Mode: Baldi Starts off angry, and you cannot get a sHiNy QuArTeR All NPC speeds are tripled. Principal Detentions are 5 seconds longer, max time being 100 seconds. Noise Phone doesn't work, it'll say a special poster with the words: Sorry kids, the Phone doesn't work, a student broke some wires by tripping on it. Tape Player doesn't work, it will just make a crack noise and attract Baldi. Zesty Bar only refills half your stamina. Door Locks only last 5 seconds. Alarm Clocks don't work. Zesty and BSODA Machines aren't in the school. A poster says: Sorry kids, due to safety hazards, the Zesty Bar and Soda Machines aren't in the school. BSoda only travels for 8 seconds. Safety Scissors can only stun 1st, 2nd, and 3rd Prize for 5 seconds. Playtime has a spare rope, she'll say: Lucky me I've got a spare rope, hehehe! She will then make you jump 10 times. Lunchroom Lady only gives out Zesty Bars. Bully takes all the items you have on you. Gotta Sweep will "sweep" away 1-3 items. Arts and Crafters now teleport you to Playtime, and they make you jumprope 10 times. Playtime will then say: "Hehehe, you want to jumprope? How about 10 times?" 1st Prize cannot be escaped unless you cut, or he turns. 2nd Prize is as fast as gotta sweep, and holds you for double time. 3rd Prize also takes one item off you. Unsafe scissors are banned (do not appear.) Nurse makes other characters faster for 10 seconds. Unlocks Minigames. Minigames: Jump Rope Rampage: Jump rope as many times as you can. Only Playtime is present. Baldi Escape: How long can you survive baldi? How it works: You run down one corridor and everytime baldi spanks his ruler 5 times, he slowly speeds up. You have 3 Zesty Bars to use, and Baldi can eventually get Principal Fast. No other characters are present. Sweep Sweep Sweep!: Gotta Sweep will push you around the school extremely fast. Baldi is faster than you running, so he is required to use. Gotta Sweep will stop at each door and say Sweeping in 20 seconds! After 20 seconds, he will sweep to the next door. He only stops at Blue doors. No other characters are present. Good Student: Baldi is only 2 Notebook Speed, so he will be slow, BUT! Principal is following you the whole game, so you must follow rules. Baldi will become 4 notebook speed after a while. All detentions will last for 99 seconds. No other characters are present. Science Time!: Baldi stays at 3 Notebook speed, and the 3 Prizes are roaming the school. Their speed is doubled, and they can be annoying. Safety and Unsafe Scissors are not present. No other characters are present. Baldi Time! Only Baldi is present, but his speed is doubled. Food FOOD FOOD!!! There is no food in the school, except one Zesty Bar, how long can you last? All characters are present. Baldi Simulator: Play as baldi! Worst Day Ever: All character speeds are doubled, and all detentions are 60 seconds. Last suggestion for now: Blue Door Lock: Lasts for 30 seconds, and makes the used on blue door unopenable. Found in same area as Yellow Door Lock.